


Rain Drops Pierced by Sunbeams

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [22]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ARC troopers - Freeform, Fluff, Jesse becomes an ARC Trooper, M/M, can be read as slash or not, tears of joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Torrent’s new ARC Trooper comes back
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Paranormal Domino [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	Rain Drops Pierced by Sunbeams

Jesse had come back from ARC training, grinning like a fool and bursting with energy. After he had checked in with Rex, he had immediately snagged Kix and Fives’ EVP machine so that he could show them his new armor. Kix had been exasperated, but he had smiled as Jesse dragged him along. The two had waited until Fives had joined them in the ARC dorms before Jesse had gone to change into his gear.

“Are you ready,” Jesse asks, his head poking out from the fresher, an idiotic grin on his face.

“Jess. I’ve been waiting for thirty minutes,” Kix rolls his eyes with fond exasperation, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the bunk behind him.

_Tap tap tip tap tip tip tip tap tap tap._ “Yeah! C’mon, let us see!” Fives was still in his tapping phase. Using his voice took a little too much energy out of him, so they were resigned to using morse-code until Fives gained more energy and grew stronger as a ghost. _Tap tip tip tip tap tap tap._ “Jesse! C’mon!”

“Okay!” Jesse sounds a little too excited, but Kix will forgive him. After all, Jesse had earned ARC Trooper status. Kix watches as Jesse steps out from behind the fresher door and Kix _stares._ “Tada!”

Jesse’s new kit was built exactly like Kix expected it to be. The extra armor, the kama, the pauldrons, the backpack. It is exactly what he expected, so why does he feel like crying? There were tears beginning to form in his eyes as a warm feeling pools into his gut and his ribs tightens over his heart. ARC Troopers were widely regarded as the best soldiers in the Grand Army of the Republic. Fives and Echo were some of the best troopers that Kix had known. Dangerous, wild, smart, independent. Sure, Jesse had been around longer, but the Domino Twins had definitely earned their rank. Jesse has definitely earned it too. Kix swallows as Jesse does a small spin, grinning widely.

“So… What do ya’ think?” Jesse places his hands on his hips, grinning bashfully a tint of red on his cheeks. It’s a beautiful color on him.

“You… you look _great_ Jesse.” Kix smiles as tears begin to fall, laughing wetly.

“Kix!”

_Tap tip tap tip tip tip tap._ “Damn right he does,” Fives taps vigorously, pride and excitement behind the words.

Kix laughs as Jesse scrambles forward to hug him and offer comfort. Kix smiles as he grabs Jesse’s face and leans their foreheads together. Jesse’s hands curl around his back as he hugs Kix tightly. Tears of joy. That’s what they were, Kix realizes. Tears of joy are like the summer rain drops pierced by sunbeams. They were quills of starlight dancing along warm toned skin as they fell from Kix’s eyes.

“You look great, Jess,” Kix repeats as Jesse smiles bashfully.

_Tap tip tip tip tap tap tap tip tap._ “I can clear the room if you want. Give you two some _alone time._ ”

“Oh, shut your trap.”

“You are both dorks.


End file.
